The present invention generally relates to processing transactions using a multi-purpose callout processor, and more specifically, to processing transactions using a multi-purpose callout processor that implements a multi-purpose application programming interface.
An application programming interface (API) generally relates to defined methods of communication and interaction between different computing components. A callout API generally relates to the defined methods of communication and interaction between a client application and a transaction processing system, for example. A transaction processing system (TPS) can be a computing system that performs distinct portions of work, which are referred to as transactions.